Enhanced Senses
Introduction Note: This has been taken directly from VS Battles. Enhanced senses are when a user has physical senses such as sight, smell, hearing, and touch far above what is normal for the user's species. Compared to humans, many other animals such as dogs (smell), bats (hearing), and birds (sight) would have super senses. There are more than five senses available to human beings, but beyond the five classical ones (sight, hearing, smell, taste and sound), the remaining are mostly internal senses, such as the sense of being aware of the position of your body parts, like legs or fingers. Applications * Enhanced Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer, ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. * Enhanced Vision: Can see very clearly from incredible distances. Many different types of eyesight enhancement may occur: ** Infrared Vision: The ability to see radiation ** Thermograpic Vision: The ability to see heat ** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see light humans cannot ** Supercolor Vision: The ability to see in a wider range of color ** Telescopic vision: The ability to see great distances ** Microvision: The ability to see very small items ** Aura Vision: The ability to see hormonal output ** Chemovision: The ability to see pheromone output ** Neutral Vision: The ability to see something invisible ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through an object ** Night Vision: The ability to see without light ** Panoramic Vision: The ability to see 360 degrees ** Multiple Vision: The ability to see in two different places at once. ** Emotion Vision: The ability to see the emotions of others. ** Atomic Vision: The ability to see the bonds between atoms. ** Inside Vision: The ability to see the inside beauty of someone. ** Soul Vision: Ability to see souls, spirits, and ghosts ** FTL Vision: Ability to see things before light from them has reached the eyes/the ability to see FTL objects * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, usually accompanies enhanced smell. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple, or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. * Enhanced Sixth: Users of this rare ability can feel changes without knowing how or why, often reaching into precognition * Extra Senses: Some characters have completely new senses not possessed by humans, an example of this in real life is the ability of some animal species to sense magnetic fields. Other extra senses can include the ability to sense things in different dimensions, distortions in time and space, the thoughts of other beings, the future, the past, quantum activity, magical energies, forms of life energy like ki, computer data, etc. Limitations * Overloading is a frequent occurrence, especially for those with enhanced smell and hearing. * Dramatic smells or sounds may cause the user physical pain. Users * Observer (Starcross) * Various Reeds (Jack of All Trades) * Antoshi, Latoshi, and Serenity (A Blond Ray of Sunshine) Category:Powers and Abilities